


T(helonious)J(agger) and Cyrus

by Crazymgee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: TJ and Cyrus need to talk after they held hands at the party.





	T(helonious)J(agger) and Cyrus

Cyrus: Meet me at the swings?

It was the day after TJ and Cyrus had talked on the bench, and Cyrus wanted to know what exactly was going on between them. They hadn’t gotten the chance before Buffy, Andi, and Jonah had walked out to join them.

Cyrus now sat on his bed, staring at his phone and watching as a blue text bubble appeared.

TJ: Yeah, I’ll head that way now

Cyrus jumped up, grabbing a jacket and heading toward the door.

His mom saw him excitedly moving. “Hey, kiddo, where’re you going?”

“I’m meeting up with TJ!” He said, still moving toward the door.

She smiled, shaking her head. “Okay, have fun.”

Cyrus all but ran out of the house, magnetically drawn to the swings. His spot.

Their spot.

As Cyrus got to the swings, he saw TJ already there, swinging gently.

“Teej!” Cyrus said, slightly out of breath.

TJ jumped slightly, not expecting him. He quickly recovered. “Cyrus! Did you run all the way here?”

Cyrus nodded quickly, bending over to catch his breath. “Yeah, how did you get here first?”

TJ smiled. “I was coming from work, the gym is closer.”

Cyrus nodded, then stood up straight. “Can I sit?”

TJ smiled at the question, remembering the night before. He looked up at Cyrus. “Always.”

Cyrus smiled, sitting in his swing. As he started rocking back and forth, he turned to TJ. “So... last night.”

TJ nodded and looked at the ground. “Yeah?”

Cyrus kept looking at TJ. “We didn’t get the chance to talk, and I think we should talk.”

TJ looked up, but still didn’t meet Cyrus’s eyes. “Okay.”

Cyrus smiled. “I think I should start off with; I’m gay.” TJ met his eyes on that, and Cyrus continued. “And I... have liked you for a while now.”

TJ smiled, and that’s when Cyrus realized there were tears forming in TJ’s eyes.

“Why are you crying? Did I upset you?”

TJ laughed, shaking his head quickly, causing a tear to fall down one of his cheeks. He quickly swiped it away. “No, Underdog.” He hesitated, then took a deep breath. “I’m gay too. I’ve had the biggest crush on you since... well I’m not sure when exactly, but I remember thinking you were the cutest guy I had ever seen when Buffy asked me to get you that chocolate chocolate chip muffin.”

Cyrus smiled, then reached his hand out between the swings to take TJ’s.

TJ looked at their hands. “I just never thought you would be gay, or that you’d like me if you were.”

Cyrus shook his head. “Of course I like you, you’re an amazing person.”

TJ shook his head with doubt. After a few seconds he spoke. “All the amazing parts came from you.”

Cyrus smiled softly. “I may have helped pull them out, but it was all you. That’s one of the reasons why I like you so much, I’ve seen you grow, and how much I know you try to do and be better.”

TJ looked down as tears started forming again. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Thelonious.” Cyrus smirked.

“You did not.” TJ wiped his tears away quickly. “Way to ruin a moment, Cyrus.”

Cyrus laughed. “I think it’s cute!”

“Well I don’t. And you promised you wouldn’t use it!” TJ whined.

Cyrus giggled. “Fine, is there a nickname I can call you instead?”

“TJ.” He said flatly.

Cyrus smacked his hand gently. “No, one that I can call you, something that’s similar to your name but doesn’t give it away.”

TJ shook his head. “Well, when we were younger, and sometimes recently when we’re alone, Amber will call me Thel.”

Cyrus looked off in thought for a moment. “I like it... but it doesn’t seem right for me.”

TJ laughed. “Well you’re the one trying to have a nickname for it!”

Cyrus joined in TJ’s laughter. “Fine! Give me a few minutes then.” He continued holding onto TJ’s hand.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds, connected by their hands.

“What are we?” TJ said quietly as he turned to look at Cyrus.

Cyrus turned, meeting his eyes. “Well, what do you want to be?”

TJ smiled, starting to blush. “I’d love to call you my boyfriend.”

Cyrus followed, smiling and blushing too. “Then I guess I’m your boyfriend.”

TJ looked off, his smiled growing wider.

“What about Theo?” Cyrus asked.

TJ turned to Cyrus. “You want to call me Theo?”

Cyrus nodded.

“I love it.” TJ said. “But you can’t tell anyone what it stands for.”

Cyrus smiled. “Wait, you’re gonna actually let me call you that around other people too?”

TJ shook his head with a fond smile still on his face. “I’m probably crazy for it, but yes.”

“Okay, Theo.”

TJ looked up, slightly in shock.

“Do you not like that one?” Cyrus asked quietly.

TJ just shook his head as a smile took over his face. “I love it.”

Cyrus broke out into a smile too as he watched the boy swing slowly. “I do too.”


End file.
